


37,000 Feet

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe. Anton. Mile High Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	37,000 Feet

****

37,000 Feet

+++

It had started out as a harmless joke. Really, what more could it be, with Anton being barely 20 and her being … well, most definitely not barely twenty.

They were on their first flight of the press tour. Zoe had sat with Eric, discussing something or other, the childish laughter of Zach, Chris and Anton a background melody they had all gotten used to over the course of shooting. It was amazing, really, how Anton had no trouble at all making those two act like they were in college all over again. From the bits and pieces of their conversation Zoe caught, she made out that they were talking about the Mile High Club. _Boys_.

When Karl came along to discuss bikes with Eric, Zoe gracefully butted out and sat down in a row by herself, taking a moment to breathe deeply and stare out into the clouds. She loved her boys and she loved her job but sometimes they were all very exhausting.

“Mind if I join you?” Anton broke her out of her very short reverie and sat down on the seat next to hers.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned, genuinely curious and just a little too floored to realize that the question had sounded rather impolite. He didn’t seem to mind though, but smiled a rueful and at the same time cheeky smile.

“That question’s a no-win scenario for me.”

“How so?”

“Well, either I tell you that everyone else was busy, in which case you’ll think you were my last resort. Or I tell you I just wanted to sit with you which will make you think I want you, which will lead me to trying to tell you that I don’t – because you’re my colleague – even though I’ll have to assure you that I totally would if you weren’t because you’re a beautiful woman. At that point I will probably tangle up in sentences so much you’ll think I’m a complete weirdo. So can we skip that part?”

How could she not have laughed at that? Exactly. So she did. Loud and bold, like she always did. He seemed a little pleased.

“All right, let’s skip that part. What were you talking about with Zach and Chris before?”

“Mile High. At least until they started discussing whether that was correct grammar or misleading or whatever it is language dorks like them get off of.”

Had she not been used to Anton being twenty – and a little crude in his language sometimes – she would probably have raised an eyebrow. The way things were, she just grinned.

“Yeah, there are more interesting things to talk about if Mile High’s your topic.”

He mirrored her grin. “Exactly!”

She wondered to this day what had actually made her discuss the logistics of airplane sex with Anton Yelchin of all people. Maybe it was just his engaging personality. Maybe it was the dirty grin on his face. Or maybe (if she was being honest about her own vanity) it was the look in his eyes that told her very clearly that he wouldn’t mind trying any of the things they discussed with her because he really did think that she was very beautiful woman.

She also wondered when discussing had turned to flirting. But as her hand moved up his thigh and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, she realized that this was very far from innocent now and she hadn’t even noticed.

“If we’re doing this, we might as well do it right. Meet me in the bathroom in five.”

And he had actually gotten up and, winking at her, gone to the bathroom. And she had followed.

 

After that first time they had somehow fallen into a sort of routine. Some time during any flight he would get up and give her a look that lingered a little too long to be simple recognition of her presence and she’d follow a few minutes later. Or she would come chat with him and Chris or Zach or whomever for a moment, before rolling her eyes at her “boys” and excusing herself. He always followed her too.

They always did it the same way, too. Her hands around his neck, her legs around his waist, her body on the miniature counter, her dress up around her waist and her panties hanging precariously from one leg. His pants and boxers shoved down, his arms under her legs to hold her up should the counter give out.

They didn’t kiss. They didn’t even touch. She hadn’t touched him once and he didn’t even know what her breasts looked like.

When he drove into her and she stopped breathing to still her gasps while his teeth gently teased her jaw line, she thought everybody had to know. They just had to notice that they disappeared to the bathroom more or less together on every single flight. They had to notice that they shared secretive looks and smiles. They had to notice that despite being careful they both had a “just been fucked” look about them when they came back from the bathroom.

When she realized he moved his hips _just like that_ because he knew it got her off, she wondered whether this had been going on for too long or whether that even mattered. It wasn’t like what they were doing was illegal or anything. She should have been more worried about passing him drinks.

He wasn’t the best or most experienced she had ever had. But he was young and enthusiastic and a quick learner. He held out long enough to make her cum and he always locked their eyes with an appreciation twinkling in them that told her everything he never said and she still kind of wanted to hear.

And, to be realistic, how good could he be, in the tiny space of an airplane bathroom when his hands were busy holding her up and he couldn’t kiss her because smeared lipstick on both their lips would have been just too much of a give-away. She wasn’t even going to think about love bites.

Luckily messing up his hair wasn’t really a big thing. She did this every time too. When he slipped out of her and set her legs back down carefully before getting rid of the condom – she took the pill, but better safe than sorry – she always ran a hand up through the hair at the back of his head. She liked how it always felt so soft.

“You go out first, you came in first,” Anton said, doing up his pants. They did this every time too.

“But I’m a girl, I can take longer; maybe I touched up my make up. If we go out the same order we got in, they’ll know we’re trying to hide something.”

Anton chuckled at her and laid a finger over her lips as if to tell her to be quiet. He didn’t do that normally. Then he leaned forward and kissed the back of his finger, almost kissing her. It was the closest they’d ever been.

He leaned back and dropped his hand, rubbing at the bit of lipstick that clung to his finger.

“You’re so bossy,” he smiled and headed out the bathroom.

She didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or wonder what that had supposed to mean. Knowing Anton, it really hadn’t been more than a momentary bout of affection though. So she decided to smooth her hair and dress and get back to her seat as well, smiling casually at Karl as she passed him and their eyes met for a second.

+++


End file.
